cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Being (1st)
=Celestial Being= 1. Preamble "Pursue one great decisive aim with force and determination." 2. Salvation "I was dead until the moment I met you. I was a powerless corpse pretending to be alive. Living without power, without the ability to change my course, was akin to a slow death." The Collective takes applications, however, an Applicants needs the vouch from a current Chosen One or Meister to be considered. The Chosen One or Meister who vouched will take full responsibility for any misconducts of the Applicant after the Salvation is granted. A Chosen One can lose his status by a simple majority of the Council of SHEOS, or the Round of Meisters. An Applicant or Chosen One can be promoted by majority decision of 75% minimum by the Council of SHEOS, or a simple majority decision of the Round of Meisters. 3. Structure of Government "If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow." Celestial Being is led by the Round of Meisters. It has absolute and supreme power of the Collective. It is, however, encouraged to keep itself out of day-to-day businesses, as long as the foundations of the Collective are not endangered. The Council of SHEOS is responsible for foreign politics, internal affairs and the military wing of Celestial Being. It can appoint Inquisitors to head the aforementioned ministries, or create new ones. However, it does not hold any power over the Meisters. The Council of SHEOS is elected by the Collective every two months. 4. Elections & Votes Every Chosen One has one vote in elections. The Round of Meisters reserves the right to veto a decision in a unanimous vote. 5. Foreign Treaties Foreign Treaties are made by the Council of SHEOS. A foreign treaty can be vetoed by the Round of Meisters by a unanimous decision. 6. Team Color We are officially a multi-colored alliance. 7. War "War is the continuation of politics by other means." On the road to our destiny, Celestial Being may be forced to bring war upon individual nations, alliances, or groups of alliances. The Council of SHEOS is allowed to declare war with a majority of at least 75% agreement, unless a Meister vetoes the decision. The Round of Meisters can only declare war in a unanimous decision. 7.1. Tech Raiding Tech raiding shall only be permitted on nations whom have the alliance affiliation of none and don't have expressed support from an alliance. Tech raiding is deemed a risk, and each member will not be able to officially ask for military help, though others can help given they understand that it's a solo venture. 7.2. Defense "Only those who are prepared to be shot have the right to shoot." An attack - such as, but not limited to In-game Espionage, Declaration of War or spying away of nukes- on a Chosen One is considered an attack on the Collective and will be dealt with as such. Celestial Being reserves the right to respond in full force to any aggression, should other diplomatic solutions be considered futile. Signed and approved on this day, September 21, 2008 by the following founding Meisters *WarriorConcept of Warriors *Octavian of Sternschanze External links *Declaration of Existance *Celestial Being-Citrus Gang merger and ODP with Ragnarok *Milestones *Press Conference *Celestial Being merger with RIA Category:Random Insanity Alliance